Alex is home
by Classybullshit
Summary: Sexy story enjoy ;)


Alex smiled at me as his hand slid from my cheek to the top of my chest. I gasped as his thumbs made small circles around my collar bones. "Your skin feels so soft." His lips caught mine as he leaned over. We were sitting facing from each other legs crossed. I'd told him we were having a safari dinner. In the lounge room of my apartment tonight complete with a tent made of white sheets and candles.

I groaned into his mouth as he began to kiss me harder. He tasted of cigarets and bourbon I groaned into his mouth. Axles hands wondered to the hem of my shirt while I grasped the side of his face with both hands. He ran his fingers along my hip bones before pulling my shit over my head and discarding it on the floor. He smiled when he saw that I was wearing his favourite red laced bra. One hand slid up the side of my body and the other guided me onto my back. Alex laid on top of me his half mast erection pressing against my thy through his worn old genes. "I missed you" I breathed into his ear. We had been dating for a month before he had gone on his first tour. We had messed around a few times before but we'd never gone all the way. I was a virgin at 18. I was so ready for him. I loved him. "I missed you too, it was so hard being away from you, the smell of your skin, your cooking," I giggled into his chest, "your beautiful body, oh and your personality too!" I laughed outright throwing back my head. Alex took the opportunity to kiss my neck. And I gasped again. Oh he was good!

His left hand found itself massaging my breast through the thin fabric of my bra, I thrust my breast into his hand. He was still kissing my neck and both hands were on my partly covered breasts as he kneeled between my legs. I helped him remove my bra by somehow managing to roll over on top of him. Alex starred up at me, like he was taking a mental picture of my naked torso. "Beautiful" he breathed. I could feel his erection growing as I sat on his lap, it made me so wet feeling the effect I had on his body. I swirled my hips around so I could get a better feel of him. "Arrg" he moaned an grabbed onto my hips to stop me from doing it again. "Oh love, your magnificent" he sat up as a straddled him and massaged my boobs again. My nipples we so hard I felt like they were going to burst, he skilfully avoided touching them driving me crazy. "Alex!" I almost shouted. He let go of my breasts and for a second I thought I'd offended him. Then his lips were on me right on my right nipple sucking hard. "Oh" I jumped before thrusting my breast back into his face, his other hand grabbed my left breast squeezing my nipple. I was in ecstasy. I didn't even notic that I had started rocking my crouch on his groin until he pushed me onto my back. "Your going to have to stop that or we won't get you anywhere. Tonight is about you. I'm planing on making you cum and then making love to you if you approve?" He his cheeky little grin was beautiful.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked looking up at him. He answered by kissing my other nipple and sucking hard, I gasped loud and began to moan.

"I want to make you scream, and this isn't going to do it." His voice was husky and sexy it made me all hot and bothered. Alex trailed a line of kissed down my stomach and stopped at the top of my genes. He looked up at me seeking approval before unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down over my knees and off of my feet. I knew my lace underwear would be soaked I prayed that there wasn't enough light for him to see clearly. Alex ran his hand from my ankle to the top of the inside of my thy and placed the tip of his thumb directly on my clit. My hips jumped involuntarily allowing his other hand to grasp my left ass cheek. "This is sure to have you screaming." He announced. He rubbed his palm into my groin in smooth fluent circles. I was growing wetter and needy of a release. "I'm going to fuck you with my mouth now." He wasn't asking my permission.

Alex pulled my panties off any lifted my knees before settling between my legs. The first stroke of his warm wet tong made the muscles clench deep inside me. He pushed my lips open and I saw a small grin pass over his face. "Oh love your so wet and you smell so good!" I didn't have time to reply before he began devouring my cunt. Sucking on my clit then flicking it with his tong. I cried out and grabbed his hair pulling his face closer, his fingers were massaging my upper thys. He moved his right hand up and rubbed his middle finger around the entrance to my cunt, before slowly pushing it into me, I cried out again and started rocking back and forth. He pushed his forefinger into me as well moving them in and out faster. I felt my self climbing higher and higher into complete ecstasy before I screamed out in pleasure as I reached breaking point. My body clenched and twitched as I came back to reality. That was my first orgasm. It had been perfect. Alex kissed my navel and made his was back up to my mouth as I slowed my breathing. My clit was still twitching and I could feel my pulse in my toes. After a while my heartbeat returned to normal and my stomach stopped doing backflips. Alex asked me how I was feeling, I replied with a kiss "that was amazing! It's your turn now." I flipped him over and pulled off his shirt. "Are you still hard?"

"Are you kidding after that, it's amazing I made it without cumming in my pants! You were so hot, and the noises you made.. Babe!" I giggled at him and kissed him right on the mouth tasting myself on his lips. I trailed my kisses down his chest and towards his bulging erection. I unbuttoned his genes and pulled them down, he helped me discard of them on the floor. I could tell through his black underpants that he was what I presumed was well endowed. I ran my hand over his dick through his undies, then reached a hand under the waist band. His skin was hot and smooth it felt strong. I pulled his I underwear off and his member bounced to freedom. I gasped is the size of it, Alex was biting his lip and watching me inspect his large cock. it was amazing really, though I was a little worried about how he thought that was going to fit in there..

I licked my lips and watched his reaction. I felt the carnal need to put it in my mouth. I licked the top of his dick where a small amount of pre-cum rolling its way down the head. He tasted musky and manly. I sucked in the smooth head before pushing it down my throat as far as it would go. I started slow and then got faster. Alex grabbed my head and moved it up and down, which was extremely sexy. I made me wet again just thinking of riding his beautiful cock. I could feel that he was about to cum when pulled my ahead off his dick.

"You really are a amazing love," I smiled up at him. His eyes where burning with lust. He rolled me over "are you ready?" I was so ready. "Yes" I breathed into his lips. He reached down and rubbed my clit, "Yes, you are." He whispered to me.

Alex opened my legs wide and crouched in front of me, he rubbed his long thick dick up and down my pussy, every time he did it grew wetter and I began to grow needy of his beautiful cock.

"Oh please. Alex please, I'm so wet. I need you." I was groaning every time he touched the entrance to my cunt by now. Alex moaned when I spoke those words. He positioned his cock and pushed the head inside of me then a little more of his shaft until I could take no more then stilled. "Hows that?" He asked. I looked him in the eyes and thrust up to meet him taking it all in until our hips were almost touching. "Ahh, great." Was all I could say. Alex slowly pulled out until his head was all that was inside me, then thrust slowly back in. "Ahhh." I moaned. He grunted and repeated the process several times so that I could get used to the feel of him. Then he started to gain speed. my hips started moving of their own accord. We moved faster and faster and climbed higher and higher. "I need you to cum for me baby, cum." I was so close, just as I felt myself beginning to cum he started to rub my clit and I came, exploding around him. We screamed out in ecstasy simultaneously. It was beautiful. Our bodies slowed as we panted and small noises came out of my throat.

"I love you." Alex kissed me as I fell asleep in my arms.


End file.
